


Beachside

by KaleDarmith



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beaches, Claiming Bites, F/M, Love Bites, Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleDarmith/pseuds/KaleDarmith
Summary: A cute little one-shot I wrote about Bill and Bev at the beach as a couple because ever since watching the 2017 edition, they are my obsession.





	Beachside

**Beachside**

It took every inch of Bev’s existence not to laugh 

With the seagulls of York Beach making a huge racket and the sounds of the ocean’s waves, one might not notice the skinny boy caked in sunscreen. But Bev’s attention was driven to that one boy on the account that it was her boyfriend. 

Bill sighed 

“Bev, must you play so rough?” he asked as he stared at the wondrous redheaded beauty that was his girlfriend, Bev smiled “I couldn’t hear your complaints through all your pleasuring moans Big Bill” her tongue stuck out in a teasing manner that Bill was all too familiar with.

Bill lost himself in the green of Bev’s eyes as they locked with his, the sound of the tide working as white noise. The suntan lotion being caked mainly had to do with Bill’s neck, which at this point was almost completely covered in a sick color combination of blues, yellows, and light greens from bruising. Bill wasn’t serious about the bruising either, in fact, one might not be surprised to find he was quite proud of the bite marks that befell his neck. 

_I’m marked and taken_ Bill chuckled at the grim romantic comedy that his mind had come up with once again.

Bev’s gaze into her lover’s eyes was ended, by the noise of fellow eighteen-year old giggling girls that had laid their eyes on Bill. Her grin only grew as coming into view had brought them face to face with Bev herself, casting a shadow over Bill as almost a foreshadowing of how territorial she was. The girls stifled sighs of disgust at Beverly cheekily smiled at them, then only to add to it, got on top of Bill (causing Bill to break out in a bright red fluster) and took a nice long deep and passionate kiss. 

“B-b-b-bev, what was that for?” stuttered a now ripe tomato shaded Bill 

“because I can Big Bill” said Bev, hiding her dominative move. It now just came to Bev’s attention the tides had gotten lower as the sun was setting, and little to no people remained on the beach “we may want to get going soon, the sun is setting ” she softly smiled at Bill “Perhaps, perhaps fun can go on in the dark by a campfire on the beach just as much as it can in the day” Bill grinned as with a vengeful smile, he got close to Beverly, as to breathe warmth on the back of her neck, this time it was Beverly’s turn to get flustered “Billlllll” she said in a near moan; This only caused Bill to chuckle. The sunscreen all but gone from Bills neck gave him only a better idea as he moved his body so it was closer to the back as of Bev, he wrapped one arm around her waist “hello there handsome” she said with loving giggle “Hey there beautiful” said Bill in such soft manner that it escalated Bev’s blush. Bill then gained the look, a look of mischief once more as he added “vengeance is mine”, Bev went wide-eyed and a lone moan of pleasure escaped her lips as Bill playfully but lightly bit into her neck.


End file.
